Violently Happy
by Little Dear One
Summary: Kenshin brought up gentle fingers to caress Kaoru's face while keeping eye contact, 'It feels so good...' he said and slowly ran his other hand down the length of her arm.KenshinxKaoru fluff, a seires of short stories not related to each other.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. Hello! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, I hope everyone is doing well. :) I've been very busy with all my school stuff. I know, I know, lame excuse. Everyone uses it, but it's true! I hope you didn't lose faith in me. If you did though, you're very justified, so I can't blame you. I come baring a very humble gift, short and hopefully sweet. I hope you guys like it. As far as timeline is concerned, I'm not really sure where this fits. I'm guessing sometime after the manga series. I can't say this with authority, because I'm not done the manga, but I hope I'm right, definitely before Kenji is born and after Kenshin and Kaoru get married. I'm sure I'll get a few comments telling me if it fits after the ending or not, --; not that I mind._

_This is actually very much not mine. I got the idea from a doujinshi; actually that's giving me too much credit. I mostly just turned it into a fanfiction. I'm basically filling in the thoughts and emotions manga leaves up to the imagination, and I added in a bit here and there. So, I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think! I'd really, really like to know! Thank you very much for taking the time to read this, and special thanks to Aya for beta-reading this for me._

**Disclaimer: The characters mentioned most certainly do not belong to me in any way, they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. The idea for the story is taken from a doujinshi by Yamaguchi Shinji entitled Violently Happy and is also not mine, nor is the dialogue. So then, what's mine…everything else?**

-------------------------

_What a nice breeze_, thought Kaoru. The breeze gently tugging on the loose strands of hair caressed her face as well, and made Kaoru take a deep appreciative breath. Kaoru then brought her attention back to the weight in her lap. With gentle fingers she brushed back a few wisps of hair that the aforementioned breeze had lifted to rest across Kenshin's face.

Kaoru smiled fondly down at the form in her lap. Kenshin lay asleep there, resting his head on her lap. They had quite a few of these moments now, where things were so sweet and peaceful, so much so that it seemed to make Kaoru's heart ache. At times she would see Kenshin's sweet smile that spoke of such sincere love, Kaoru felt like throwing herself into his arms and crying. Not out of sadness, but pure joy that this was her reality. Not only was Kenshin alive and happy, but he also loved her and he wasn't going to hide it anymore. _What woman, knowing she had the love of such a man, would not want to weep in sheer joy, _thought Kaoru.

Blinking back sudden tears, Kaoru took another deep breath of sweet air and brought her fingers down to caress Kenshin's sleeping head. "Hey," she said softly, "shouldn't you be awake soon…?" Kaoru watched as Kenshin's eyes slowly opened. He murmured softly and buried his face deeper into her lap while bringing his arms tighter around her feet. In her kneeling position Kaoru didn't get tired quickly, but she had wanted to get some shopping done before it got too late.

"Whaaat? You look like a child." Kaoru giggled softly and caressed the top of Kenshin's head, "A spoiled child." Kaoru gently ran her fingers through Kenshin's hair when quite suddenly she felt… hands…where in her kneeling position she should only feel her own feet. Kaoru blushed furiously completely taken aback by Kenshin's bold move.

_**WHACK!**_ Kaoru smacked the head she had recently been caressing and pulled back slightly. "Geez! A child would never do something like that! Why'd you have to be a pervert," she cried annoyed that the lovely mood had been ruined.

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's shoulders firmly and lifted him into a kneeling position like hers. "He-y! Kenshin!" For a moment looking into Kenshin's half lidded eyes Kaoru thought she had gotten his attention. She smiled in satisfaction, but it was short lived.

Kenshin soon began to fall forward, and his expression hadn't changed at all. Kaoru couldn't support him; he fell closer and closer to her face even though she tried to shove him back. Kaoru wasn't quite sure he was half asleep anymore and doubted his intentions. "Wait. You…" Kaoru began.

_**THUMP!**_ Kaoru fell backward with Kenshin right on top of her. Kenshin landed comfortably with his head pillowed on Kaoru's chest. Kaoru lay there a moment breathing a little hard with her cheeks still burning. She brought one of her hands up to rest on her forehead and sighed lightly. _Oh Kenshin, _she thought, biting back a smile.

"You aren't going to move?" asked Kaoru her soft voice breaking the sudden silence. She raised her head slightly to look at the redhead. The look he had in those soft, violet eyes was so innocent and gentle that Kaoru decided she would stay and be his pillow for as long as he liked.

"No…" he replied just as softly. Kenshin brought up gentle fingers to caress her face while keeping eye contact, "It feels so good…" he said and slowly ran his other hand down the length of her arm.

Slowly, and without really thinking, Kaoru carefully gathered Kenshin into her arms. She held him close and allowed him to make himself comfortable on top of her. "Kenshin…today…I'll hold you, okay?" For a moment Kenshin didn't reply, he opened his eyes slightly and lay there cradled in Kaoru's arms, "Mmm…" was his reply as he breathed deeply and prepared to resume sleep.

The soft breeze blew across the couple. It sent warm air across Kenshin's cheek and Kaoru's face. It lightly tugged on both inky and fiery locks until they mingled, in much the same way as their owners.

_A/N. Well, that's the first one! Haha, yeah. It's pure fluff and sugar. I hope no one thought it was sickeningly sweet. The point was to make it light and happy, to make you smile and leave you feeling good. :) So, I hope that's what I accomplished! Thanks go to _Plyric _for pointing out a minor error, I've corrected it. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N. Hello, again! I guess you guys have basically picked up the mood of these stories now, I hope. I like this one better than the first, so I hope that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. :) And thanks _Scarred Sword Heart_, I'm pretty sad with this technical stuff. --;_

**Disclaimer: Same disclaimer applies as before. The basic idea and the characters are not mine. Once again though, everything else is:) **

Soft movement slowly coaxed Kenshin out of his sleep. He carefully opened his eyes to find that Kaoru was already out of bed and putting on a robe. Kenshin allowed his eyes to fully open and took in the new winter chill, he breathed deeply and caught a familiar smell.

This scent brought back many different memories for Kenshin; most he didn't want to think about right now. No sooner had Kenshin pushed those thoughts firmly from his mind than he heard Kaoru speak. She was leaning her hand on the frame of the door that led outside. The other hand she had extended in front of her as she looked up at the sky in wonder. "Hey Kenshin! It's snowing! And no wonder, since it's been getting so cold..."

While Kaoru was talking Kenshin had pulled himself out of his warm bed. He was a little reluctant to get up, but Kaoru was infinitely better warmth than an empty bed, so he got up and put on his own robe. He walked silently up behind her and stuck his head out over her shoulder while leaning his hands against the doorframe. He breathed in that familiar smell, much stronger now, the scent of snow. "Ahh," he said, "it really is."

"That's right," agreed Kaoru.

"It's already…that time of year…" replied Kenshin. As he spoke he pushed his body in closer to Kaoru's and she began to pay him much more attention now. Kenshin seemed unaware of the blush that now coloured Kaoru's cheeks as he gazed out into the snow. He unconsciously moved in closer still to Kaoru to both give and receive warmth.

Without realizing what she did, Kaoru slowly brought her hands up to her fast beating heart. She closed her eyes and said, "Ne, Kenshin." Smiling warmly Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru and replied, "Hm? What is it Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru's face fell instantly. She let out a small, "Humph," frowning slightly. Kenshin, not knowing what he did wrong, waited for Kaoru to say something more hoping she would explain her odd behaviour.

Kaoru looked down at her joined fingertips unable to look him in the eye. She couldn't think of a good way to say what she wanted to say, "…So then…No, I mean…" _No, no, no_, she thought annoyed, _all wrong!_ Frustrated, she decided to try a different approach.

Kenshin watched as his wife's face went from expressing annoyance and frustration to shy playfulness in all of three seconds. Cautious now, Kenshin waited for Kaoru to continue. "_Ken-shi-n_," Kaoru said stressing the syllables in his name. Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and noted the hand she had up by her chin and the shy way she looked up at him through her long lashes.

Even more confused than before Kenshin's mind raced to figure out what that meant. _What could she possibly be trying to say,_ thought Kenshin in bewilderment. Afraid it was one of those things Kaoru expected him to understand without explanation he carefully replied, "Ummm…yes?" In an instant he knew it was the wrong answer. Kaoru's face fell again and she looked both disappointed and annoyed that whatever she had been trying to tell him, he had not understood.

Trying a different tactic Kaoru stepped back from Kenshin. Her cheeks were a little too red to be flushed from just the cold and Kenshin could only watch her in confusion as she began to speak. Hands clasped behind her back Kaoru tried again, "So. Then. _Kenshin_. When I say that, you…?" Kenshin blinked. _When Kaoru-dono says that…_he thought,_ then…? Ah!_ Thinking he understood, Kenshin stepped forward and gently took Kaoru's chin in his hand. He closed his eyes and slowly moved to kiss her.

**WHAM! **Kaoru threw out her hands and pushed Kenshin's face away from hers. "No! Not that!" She yelled as she forcefully shoved the poor ex-rurouni's head into the doorframe with little restraint. "Orooorooo!" Kenshin exclaimed as his head began to spin. After a second he turned back to Kaoru and rubbed his injured head as he asked, "Th-then…what is it?"

Still blushing furiously, Kaoru tugged on Kenshin's sleeve bringing him closer. She moved in and whispered in his ear bringing her hand up in the universal gesture of telling someone a secret. Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise as he listened to what Kaoru had to say. When she was done Kenshin pulled back and chuckled softly, looking at Kaoru fondly.

He pulled Kaoru into a warm embrace and said softly, "Ah! Of course…" Kaoru smiled, happy that he finally understood. She closed her eyes and said softly, but clearly, "_Kenshin…_" Kenshin gently pulled away and cupped the sides of Kaoru's face. He looked deep into her clear blue eyes and said just as softly and firmly, "_**Kaoru…**_" moving closer to her, Kenshin tasted the name again in his mouth and allowed it to roll off his tongue, "_Kaoru…_" Kaoru smiled happily and answered, "Yes…" In response Kenshin simply closed the distance between them. He brought his lips gently down on hers and kissed her sweetly and softly with all his adore for her.

Carefully gathering Kaoru into his arms Kenshin stood with her on the porch outside their room in the dojo. He felt Kaoru snuggle closer into his chest and he breathed in the ever-familiar smell of snow. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to gently caress the top of Kaoru's head. "This one did not know…that winter could be this _warm_." Kaoru laughed softly and replied, "No, Kenshin. Winter is always cold, it's the people that love you that stay warm." Kenshin smiled and held Kaoru a little tighter. Maybe the scent of snow didn't always have to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N. Woot! If you've made it this far, then I guess I don't suck! Hurray, happy times. :) I hope you are all enjoying it so far! Any comments and suggestions are welcome, all constructive, of course. I'd rather not be told rudely that I should never be allowed to write anything again. Though, I'm hoping not to be told that in a polite way either. --; So anyway, enjoy! Thanks for taking the time to read this, and thanks to everyone who took the time to review, it's appreciated. :) Thanks again Aya!_

**Disclaimer: Same thing as the last one, characters and idea, not mine, everything else is. **

Kenshin hummed tunelessly as he diligently continued washing the laundry. He was almost done and he was looking forward to preparing a nice warm bath for Kaoru-dono. _Kaoru, _**_Kaoru_**, he corrected himself. He still hadn't quite managed to drop the honorific completely, but he was trying because he knew Kaoru wanted him to.

Seeing that he only had two more pieces of clothing left Kenshin allowed his mind to wander. It went directly to his wife. At this thought he smiled slightly. He thought back to when he had last seen her about an hour ago.

_Kenshin was about half way done the laundry and stood up to hang something to dry. He stretched slightly and cracked his protesting back. Though he enjoyed being useful in these simple ways, sometimes Kenshin had to ignore the discomfort it brought to his body. He decided a little break would do him some good. _

_Kenshin looked down at his feet and smiled gratefully, they had led him exactly where he had wanted to go without needing instruction. His feet automatically took him to the training hall. Kaoru was in there. _

_He carefully looked into the hall. He spotted Kaoru right way. She had her back to him and was saying something to her students. The words themselves were lost on Kenshin; he was only concentrating on the sound of her voice. He watched her hips sway as she walked to the far wall and selected one of the many bokken displayed there. Kaoru then began to demonstrate something and Kenshin watched the light play on her inky locks. As she moved Kenshin's eyes followed her and he admired her curves approvingly. Recently, he had explored those same curves much more intimately and he now appreciated the result of Kaoru's training in katsujin-ken. At this last thought Kenshin allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. Yes, he really enjoyed the effects the training had on his little katsujin-ken instructor's body. _

_Before he went too far with those thoughts Kenshin left. He took one last look at his lovely wife and went back to his chores._

"Kenshin!" Kenshin looked up to find Kaoru jogging toward him. She carried a towel in one hand and her bokken in the other. She smiled as she neared him and bent down slightly as she continued. "You were peeking in at the training session, right?" asked Kaoru as she brought her occupied hands down to rest on her hips.

Kenshin looked up and smiled as he replied, "Oh, you noticed, hmm?"

Kaoru straightened up and brought her bokken up to rest across her shoulder, "If you're going to peek you might as well come into the dojo," said Kaoru.

Kenshin laughed and busied himself with the laundry again. "No, I wasn't peeking to watch the practice…"

Kaoru brought the towel she had been drying her face off with back down at Kenshin's answer. "Oh? Then what were you doing," she asked. Kaoru watched as Kenshin scrubbed hard on one of his robes and thought she saw a little colour coming to his cheeks. She couldn't quite read his expression because his hair was blocking her view of his eyes; "…I was just admiring someone…" came Kenshin's soft reply.

Kaoru took a moment to process his words, "…eh?"

"Lately, you're changed a little again," explained Kenshin.

Kaoru felt herself blush, "What… 'Again'…?" asked Kaoru.

Kenshin kept his head lowered as he dutifully continued his work. "Yep." He paused; he carefully dried his hands on his lap and brought his hand thoughtfully under his chin. "Lately, you won't get beaten immediately. You might even be able to win-"

"…I don't think I've changed," interrupted Kaoru.

"No, you've changed!" insisted Kenshin. "When I first met you, you were much more _manly_."

Kaoru felt heat flood into her cheeks once again. "_What's that supposed to mean,_" yelled an annoyed Kaoru.

**WHACK!**

"Oroorooo!"

Kaoru brought down her bokken squarely on Kenshin's head and stormed off. "_Forget it!" _she tossed over her shoulder. Kenshin was left with a big lump on his head and stars dancing around his line of vision.

Tentatively Kenshin brought up a careful hand to inspect the damage. A light breeze ruffled his hair and he turned to find Kaoru hadn't gone very far. She was sitting on the porch lining the dojo and was allowing the soft breeze to caress her face. Kenshin stilled immediately and gazed at Kaoru. _So lovely, _he thought.

Eventually the power of his gaze got Kaoru's attention. She turned to look at him and found him watching her intently. Kaoru blushed again and felt a familiar thrill of pleasure to have caught his attention so completely. "…W-what," she asked. This time she was sure Kenshin was blushing.

"Nothing…" Kenshin paused. "Recently…" He glanced down at the robe in his hands and turned back to her and smiled. "You've become…beautiful again…"

Blood rushed to Kaoru's face when Kenshin was done. "_Geez!_ Think before you speak! A-and, what do you mean by 'again'!" Kaoru shouted, gesturing wildly for emphasis.

"Ah…" replied Kenshin, how had he managed to upset her again? _Damage control, damage control! _He thought desperately. Kaoru crossed her arms neatly across her chest and Kenshin turned away his cheeks still coloured. "…I've always thought so…but I've been too embarrassed to say so…" confessed Kenshin a little awkwardly.

Kaoru tried not to let her surprise show too much, S_ince when has he thought- _"…so," said Kaoru as she walked closer to him, she leaned down again and rested her hands on her knees. "You're not embarrassed anymore?"

Kenshin didn't answer right away. He continued scrubbing his perfectly clean sleeping robe for a moment before replying. "… 'No, I'm not,' would be a lie, but…" Kenshin stood up without looking at Kaoru. He dried off his hands on his clothes and continued, "That is…now…"

Kaoru smiled, "What?" When Kenshin didn't reply right away Kaoru tried again, "Hey, 'now,' what?"

With movements so quick Kaoru had no hope of following them, Kenshin was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands resting on her abdomen. "Now, you're…_my woman_."

Kaoru was surprised. Kenshin hardly ever used the possessive "my." She hadn't heard him use those possessive nouns unless he was reverting back to "hitokiri" or they were making love. Kaoru felt the warmth from her glowing cheeks spread to her body as she rested her own hand over his, she smiled warmly as she replied, "It hasn't even been threee months… I might just be getting fat."

That wasn't what Kenshin had been thinking about at all. "Oro." _…Just wanted to touch you, _he thought.

Kaoru leaned into Kenshin's body and turned her head to speak to him. "But, it's unexpected…"

"What is?"

"For you to say something like that, it's a strange feeling." Kaoru explained.

Kenshin closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the side of Kaoru's head. "…Well…All men are like that, after all," he said a little embarrassed. Kaoru giggled softly and closed her eyes as well. Kenshin just smiled and breathed in her scent.

"But, I'm glad…" Kaoru said suddenly.

Kenshin moved his head to look at Kaoru's expression. "Oh? …Really," he inquired.

"Really…" she confirmed. "After all, all women…are like that too."

Kenshin laughed softly and laced his fingers with hers. He pressed her body closer into his and held her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep holding her like this forever. He wanted the laundry to do itself, the bath to become magically prepared for her and dinner to cook itself. He wanted to be free to take his wife into their room and make love to her now. _Well, why not? It's really not a bad idea, _he thought. With a mischievous smile tugging on his lips Kenshin began introducing Kaoru to his wonderful idea.

_A/N. Whew! -Wipes non-existent sweat from forehead- This has been the longest fic in this little "series" so far! Where the other ones took me, maybe forty-five minutes to finish typing out, this one took a good hour and a half. --; I kept pausing to think of a good way to express the emotions or actions and I wanted to make things sound better, so basically I kept stopping to think over it. -Stretches- Well, it sort of went in a different direction there at the end. Ha, a little more suggestive than the doujinshi it's based on. Oh well, I had wanted to keep it a little more wholesome though. Guess I'll try that for the next one, which I'm still working on, and will probably be the last "chapter." Heh, hope you guys liked it. It took a bit more effort than the first two, but it has been the most fun to write so far. Tell me what you think! Thanks! See ya! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N. Ah, so it seems we have reached the end! Sorry it took a little while, but I was determined to read Harry Potter before I went back on my computer :P_

_This is the last chapter in Violently Happy. In the actual doujinshi there's one with Aoshi and Misao, I think I'll try my hand at that one later on. Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed and who has read this. I have to thank Aya for beta-reading this as well. As the last one, this one will be based purely on my imagination, but with the theme of the other three in mind. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think:)_

**Disclaimer: Hurray! The idea and the dialogue are finally mine! Sadly, the characters still aren't. :(**

"Oroorooo!"

"Come back here, Kenshin!" yelled a furious Kaoru as she swung her bokken in a vain attempt to land a blow on the redhead. He was evading her with ease. Just when she thought she had caught up to him, he sped up ever so slightly and Kaoru's bokken missed him by a hair.

Kaoru was chasing Kenshin around the dojo. The chase had started in the kitchen when Kenshin had made a particularly thoughtless comment on Kaoru's cooking skills, or more accurately, her lack of. She had begun to throw all the objects in her reach at him and Kenshin had dodged expertly. He had then run off into the front yard saying something about laundry.

Kaoru had not given up. She had been annoyed before the comment was made and now she wanted to vent her anger. She chased Kenshin to the front yard and proceeded to chase him around the yard. Kenshin was starting to wonder if he should just slow down and let her beat on him, because she may very well never give up. Just as this thought was occurring to him, Kenshin's eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

He had been paying close attention to Kaoru's movements. He suddenly heard the sound of her footfall change. It wasn't the same as the others, it was as if her foot hadn't landed probably, the ground hadn't taken her full weight, as if she had slipped.

Kenshin whipped around and found Kaoru in the middle of falling to the ground face first. He had been running slowly on purpose, to make sure he could stay close to her, but while he was thinking he accidentally put on too much speed. He couldn't stop her falling, so he did the next best thing.

Kenshin landed flat on his back. "Kyaaaaa!" cried Kaoru as she landed right on top of Kenshin. On her way down, Kenshin had managed to grab her so she didn't have to brace herself against the ground and get cut, acting as a human cushion.

Wincing slightly, Kenshin opened one eye to look up at Kaoru. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Kaoru shook her head no and carefully got off him. Kenshin sat up and rubbed his head. Kaoru was sitting in an awkward kneel and looking as though she couldn't remember how to stand up. Hoping he was wrong about why she looked like that, Kenshin crawled over to her.

"Your right ankle hurts, doesn't it?" asked Kenshin as he carefully bent to inspect her foot.

Kaoru felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Kenshin's warm fingers gently examined her ankle and his other rested absently on her thigh. _Damn_, thought Kenshin,_ it seems that she really was beyond saving. This happened when she slipped, not when she fell._ Sighing quietly, Kenshin looked up and smiled reassuringly at Kaoru, "It's a very minor sprain. You should be fine in two or three days. We should probably visit the doctor anyway, just in case. But we could do that tomorrow since it's almost sunset now. Kaoru-dono won't be able to put weight on this foot though," explained Kenshin.

Without waiting for a reply, Kenshin gathered Kaoru into his arms and picked her up.

**WHACK!** "Kyaaa! Kenshin! What-I'm fine!" shouted Kaoru as she repeatedly hit Kenshin about his head.

"Oro!"

However, Kenshin did not put Kaoru down. Instead he tightened his hold on her and pushed her firmly to his chest. Kaoru quietened at this and allowed Kenshin to carry her to their room. She could hear his heartbeat and feel the warmth of his body seep from under his gi to her cheek and hands.

Careful not to drop the girl in his arms, Kenshin slid open the door to their bedroom. He walked over to the futon and gently put Kaoru down. Smiling softly Kenshin helped Kaoru make herself comfortable. "Wait one moment," said Kenshin and he got up and left the room.

Kaoru watched him go and sighed. Her ankle didn't hurt too much, she didn't think she needed to see the doctor at all, but she knew Kenshin would insist. Kaoru removed the covers from her legs and carefully took a look at her ankle. It looked a little dirty, slightly red, and maybe a bit swollen…_I really should know better, I could have had an awful fall-_

Just then Kenshin came back into the room carrying a bowl of warm water, towels, ice, and bandages. He smiled down at Kaoru and set up his things beside her. "Kaoru-don-" Kenshin stopped at the look Kaoru gave him. He grinned sheepishly. "Kaoru will be just fine as soon as that ankle is given some attention," finished Kenshin as he knelt down by her legs.

Kenshin carefully took her right foot and placed it in his lap. Dipping one of the towels into the warm water he began to gently clean Kaoru's ankle. She had managed to get a bit of dirt on it and Kenshin thought it would need to be cleaned before being bandaged.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin treated her ankle. She realized that the absent smile was for her benefit. It was there to comfort her and Kaoru was grateful. Kenshin's touch was very light and after he dried off her ankle Kenshin ran warm fingers across her skin. The touch was so feather light that it tickled. Kaoru squirmed slightly and fought down the urge to giggle.

Kenshin looked up in surprise. He understood almost immediately why Kaoru had been squirming. He laughed at the look on her face. She was blushing slightly and looked as if she wasn't sure if she should laugh too, or if she should be annoyed. She compromised by smiling slightly and playfully whacking his shoulder. "You're tickling me!" she accused.

Kenshin's eyes sparkled and his smile became mischievous. "Oh? This tickles?" Kenshin asked as he ran his fingers along her ankle again.

This time Kaoru did laugh and then tried, and failed, to glare at Kenshin, "You know perfectly well it does!" Kenshin simply gazed at her with a look of innocence that was betrayed by grin he was attempting to suppress.

Kenshin then began to run his fingers lightly over the underside of Kaoru's foot. Kaoru jerked her leg away, but was swiftly caught by Kenshin, as she laughed. "Kenshin!" she cried. He had begun to trace his way up her exposed leg and his touch made Kaoru squirm as she giggled and attempted to, half-heartedly, push him away from her.

Openly laughing now, Kenshin brought his attack higher. While he had been tickling her leg with one hand, the other had been working the knot on Kaoru's training gi and now he slipped both hands to her exposed sides and began a new assault. He tickled her mercilessly and had Kaoru gasping for breath under him.

After a while, still laughing, Kenshin decided that Kaoru had endured enough. He removed his hands from her and instead used one to prop up his head as he lay down and gazed at a breathless Kaoru. Her cheeks were flushed and she was still trying to appear cross with him. Kenshin tenderly pushed back stray pieces of hair from Kaoru's face and Kaoru bit her lip. _I can never stay mad at him_, she thought allowing herself to smile up at him.

"How is your ankle feeling?" asked Kenshin turning his head to look back at Kaoru's feet.

"It's fine," she said suddenly aware that her gi was wide open. She hastily closed it and fumbled with the tie. Kenshin chuckled as he watched his wife. She was still so shy with him; it was both endearing and cute. He caught her hands and smiled sweetly at her.

"You should be more careful, Kaoru. You could have fallen quite badly, and that's never good, especially now." As he said this Kenshin let go of Kaoru's hands and slowly reopened her gi. He carefully placed his hand over the slight bump on her stomach. Kaoru blushed but held his gaze.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just these moods swings, it's so hard to control!" Kenshin smiled indulgently at his young wife.

"Don't worry," he replied. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Now," said Kenshin as he carefully untangled himself from Kaoru. "This one never did finish tending to your ankle." Kaoru looked down. So he hasn't, she thought. Kaoru had completely forgotten that he had stopped in favour of tickling her.

She laughed lightly and said, "Maybe you should continue." Kenshin raised a brow at the suggestive tone of voice. Kaoru didn't look away, but blushed slightly. Chuckling softly Kenshin shook his head and proceeded to tend to his wife all the while thinking of a different reason to reopen her gi.

_A/N. The end :) How did everyone like it? It took me a while to think of a good ending. I also wasn't expecting it to go in this direction either. For a split second I considered adding a little more fanservice, but then I decided it would be best to keep things light. :) I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
